


An Oath to Re:Connect

by HikariM



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, SoKai Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariM/pseuds/HikariM
Summary: One-shot: Kairi searches her memories for Sora to find an unexpected connection. With their hearts connecting-they convey an oath. A melancholic Kairi and optimistic Sora. Implied SoKai.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	An Oath to Re:Connect

The waves ebbed and flowed beneath her feet, gently kissing her toes as they were pulled back by the tide. It was calming, familiar, cold and overflowing with memories. The taste of seawater, salty yet bittersweet. To Kairi, the sea was a signal for home. 

Why was it that this place felt so safe when she arrived? Her memories were wiped clean. However, the fear that lingered in her heart made this quiet, quaint group of islands a haven. A haven from what she didn’t know. The fact that she found a light here, one that shone so brightly, was clear. A smile tugged at her lips. The memory was hazy, but Kairi knew that Sora was the light that lead her to the Islands. 

Kairi had lost count how long it had been since Sora faded away from their world. She could still feel the warmth of his hand, even now as she clutched it tightly to her chest. Time...was hard to grasp in the realm of dreams. Had it been a few months? A year? 

Every moment he wasn’t next to her felt like an eternity. She was done waiting, but all she could do was search her heart and memories for a clue. That’s why she was being reckless, tossing herself into the hands of Ansem and what remained of his apprentices. Riku and the King had vouched their confidence in these men, but Kairi felt that her own trust didn’t matter at this point. Whatever she had to do to save Sora would be a small price to pay to see him again. Even if it meant she had to fade from this world and join him- she would do it. 

Kairi pushed back those thoughts. No, that wouldn’t be fair to Riku or Sora. She was going to help bring Sora back to their home. A sharp breeze bristled past her, forcing her eyes shut. When she opened them, the long stretch of ocean past the island had changed shape. 

The setting sun expanded across the horizon. Hues of red stretched as far as her eyes could see, dancing among strands of orange and brilliant yellow. It reflected against the ocean in broken shards, as the sky bounced across the waves. On this tiny island, on this day…was when it all began.

“Sora, let’s take the raft and go-just the two of us!” Her own voice echoed in between a roaring clash of waves. As brazenly as they came, they faded just as quickly into a soft flowing pull. Kairi found herself staring longingly at the pier. The silhouettes of two children, still naive were strikingly beautiful in her tear-stained eyes.

“Huh?” young Sora uttered.

“Just kidding!” Her younger self giggled. That...was a lie. Kairi knew even back then that a part of her had wanted to go off with him- without Riku. That part of herself she didn’t really like but couldn’t deny either. Back then, she sensed that Riku had changed and that something was going to happen-bad or good she didn’t know. Now, she knew that those thoughts were wrong. More than anything, they needed to be with Riku. After all, the three of them were better together than apart. But back then all she could think about was making sure she stayed with Sora, no matter where they ended up. Why was that? She was asking a question she couldn’t bring herself to answer. 

“What’s gotten into you? You’re the one that’s changed, Kairi.”

“Maybe...” Kairi watched as her younger self sheepishly replied. That shy girl mocking confidence was but a faint glimmer of her current self. Sora was right, after everything they’ve been through, she had changed. But had Sora? 

“You know, I was a little afraid at first. But now I’m ready. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here.” 

“Do you still believe that?” Kairi felt a jolt of searing shock through her bones. That voice, it was his voice. It had to be.

“Sora?” Kairi’s breath hitched in her throat. Had they finally connected? 

“Yeah, I’ve been dreaming a lot lately. So…I guess this is a dream?” 

Kairi looked around. The beach, their small little island with the paopu tree, the little boats near the pier- it was all empty. She was the only one left. Had the memory stopped playing? 

“Are you here Sora? I can’t see you but…I can feel you here.” Kairi placed both of her hands over her heart. It felt warm and fluttered at the recognized connection. Although it was strange, she could feel his presence. 

“I’m here but…not here? I can’t really explain it. But I feel that you’re here too. I was dreaming of the night before the Islands disappeared. And then, I felt you nearby. I don’t see you, but I know we’re connected.” 

Connected. Yes, they were always connected. That’s what she had hoped to confirm once she entered into her dreams. Now, he was here- yet so far. It made her heart ache. He was so close. 

“Yeah, we are. And I do still believe that. We can always come back here, Sora. Do you?” Kairi smiled through tear-stained cheeks. Somehow, she knew that they could only speak to each other. He was close, but still too far away to reach. 

She heard Sora hum in agreement. “Yeah, every step forward I take, it’s a step closer to home. I believe that. We can always come back here, no matter what. Until then, believe in me, okay?”

Kairi choked back a sob. She wanted to be with him, right now. But…it wasn’t time yet. Someday, they would be together again. Until that time, she would keep trying to find him. And, he would keep trying to come back. 

“It’s an oath then. An oath for us all to be together again, promise?” Kairi called out, one last time. 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A belated SoKai Week piece that I finally finished! I started this back during SoKai Week 2020 but was unable to finish it in time. I was prompted to write with the feeling of "Re:connect" in response to "Re:Mind." This is my idea of how a potential connection between them could form during Kairi's year of traversing her memories. Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or review!


End file.
